Hujan
by FloraYu
Summary: Di bawah hujan mereka berpisah, di bawah hujan pula mereka bertemu kembali.
n

 **| Bagian pertama |**

 **SasuHina paring**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **Rate K+ - T**

 **Warning: Ini fanfic debut. OOC, Kesalahan EyD, Typo.**

 **(AU)**

 **Enjoy with my first fict :)**

 _ **'**_ _ **Kalian tahu? Hujan itu sama seperti kenangan. Hujan tidak bisa dihentikan jikalau airnya sudah mengalir dari langit, sama halnya kenangan. Ia tidak bisa dihentikan jikalau saat ia datang dan membuat seseorang kembali mengenang sesuatu.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Tetesan air hujan dari langit turun dengan derasnya di luar sana. Di sebuah ruangan di dalam Rumah Sakit terbaring seorang anak lelaki. Nama anak ini tertulis pada bagian depan pintu kamar berlevel _VIP_ itu, Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Jendela kamar itu dibuka sedikit, sehingga membuat euforia hujan semakin terasa adanya. Angin sepoy dari celah yang ada, juga terkadang sedikit membelai gorden putih dan ikut melambai-lambai.

Di samping tempat tidur si bungsu, ada seorang wanita perawakan Uchiha. Ia merupakan ibu Sasuke. Mikoto Uchiha. Pancaran matanya menujukan kecemasan yang luar biasa pada anak yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia duduk dikursi, matanya sesekali terpejam, tangannya saling bertaut satu sama lain, bibirnya serta merta hatinya tak henti memancarkan doa kepada pencipta akan kesadaran anaknya.

Fokus Mikoto kembali lagi pada Sasuke. Ia melihat pergerakan pada jari tangan anaknya. Secepat mungkin ia bergerak menekan tombol yang ada pada dinding dan menginformasikan apa yang ia liat. Datanglah seorang Dokter pria dengan cepat.

Mata Sasuke membuka pelan, yang dilihatnya hanya cahaya menyilaukan serta seluet buram. Karena silau mau tak mau ia menyipitkan mata dan perlahan sudah dapat terlihat jelas seluet dua orang itu. Dia mengenalnya, itu ibunya dan pria berjas putih itu pasti Dokter.

"Syukurlah!" Ucap Mikoto, Dokter di samping ibunya hanya tersenyum simpul untuknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nak?" Tanya pria berjas putih.

"Engh, pusing," jawabnya singkat, ia kemudian mengubah posisinya dengan bantuan Mikoto. Sementara Dokter itu fokus mengecek kertas yang tadi diambilnya dari perawat.

"Aku... mengapa bisa berada di sini, _Okaasan_?"

Mikoto mendekat, tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke "Kau kecelakaan sayang," katanya. Sasuke hanya diam, tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dan di ikuti ibunya di belakang. " _Okasaan_ pergi sebentar ya, Sayang." pamitnya sebelum pintu tertutup.

Lalu, Sasuke melamun melihat langit kelabu dari jendela transparan Rumah Sakit. Rintik air hujan terus berjatuhan. Tangannya terangkat memegang perban yang melingkar di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, ia mencengkam rambutnya keras, samar ia mengingat sesuatu, entah itu apa. Tapi yang pasti awan kelabu dan titik air dari langit dalam _memory_ -nya itu hujan, setelahnya semua gelap.

Mikoto membuka pintu, ia melihat Sasuke yang kelihatannya kembali tertidur. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dekat jendela, melihat keluar dan menutup tirai putih tersebut sambil menghembus nafas pelan. Ia lalu mengambil tempat di samping tempat tidur Sasuke dan menggengam tangannya.

 *** n***

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kejadian itu telah lama berlalu. Kecelakaan kecil yang berakibat cedera pada kepalanya. Menyebabkan ia mengalami amnesia ringan-bersifat sementara kata Dokter, ya, tidak berat tapi sepertinya memorinya yang hilang itu kenangan yang berharga. Dokter memberitahunya bahwa kemungkinan dia akan menemukan kembali ingatannya yang hilang, jika ia kembali menemui hal serupa seperti yang dikatakannya. 'Seorang gadis pemalu di bawah awan mendung dan benda yang dibawanya.' Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia mengalami hal serupa? Bukankah itu kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu? Bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan gadis itu telah melupakannya.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan minum kopinya. Ia tidak merespon tatapan para gadis-gadis berseragam sekolah atau pun wanita karir yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya. Ia ingin manikmati waktu santainya, lalu pulang di rumah untuk istirahat.

Di luar kafe tempat Sasuke duduk bersantai. Seorang gadis tengah berteduh dari hujan yang turun, sedikit terengah-engah akibat berlari. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ia terdiam sedikit lama mengenang kenangan masa lalu.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk singgah ke dalam cafe untuk sekedar meminum coklat hangat.

Sasuke telah membayar bon pembayaran. Ia lantas beranjak menuju pintu untuk pulang.

Bersamaan saat gadis itu masuk seorang Sasuke pun keluar, mereka berpapasan sesaat. Entah karena apa, mereka sama-sama terhenti sedikit lama, menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali berjalan.

Orang yang sempat melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam. Yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut adalah... pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Kemeja dengan warna, bahkan model yang sama... mungkin yang berbeda hanya ukuran dan gender orang yang mengenakannya saja.

 *** n***

Hinata menyeruput pelan coklat panas yang dipesannya sembari memejamkan mata-menikmati. Pikirannya melayang pada lelaki yang sempat berpapasan denganya, entah... tapi ia merasa pernah melihatnya atau mungkin mengenalnya?, Hinata mengangkat bahu sambil mengeleng kepala.

Segelas minuman coklat yang diminumnya ia letakan kembali di atas meja. Kepulan asapnya sudah samar. Hinata mengambil napas panjang lalu mengembuskan pelan. Diliriknya suasana diluar; hujan telah berhenti, awan kelabu tergantikan awan putih dengan kombinasi warna biru langit. Hinata tersentak, sudah berapa lama ia di sini?. Hinata ingat betul ia punya janji untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Sigap ia mengambil kaca persegi panjang kecil dari dalam tasnya, sekadar memperbaiki penampilan, meminum habis coklatnya dan segera memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bon pembayaran.

"Ah, Nona. Kupikir tadi Anda kekasih pria tampan yang duduk di tempat Nona duduk sekarang." Kata pelayan pria itu ramah.

"Maaf, maksud Anda?" Hinata menatap binggung pelayan itu.

"Sebelumnya tadi, Saat Anda masih berteduh di luar kafe. Di tempat Nona duduk sekarang. Ada seorang pria yang duduk di tempat ini, ia sempat menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis tadi. Ku tebak ia sedang menunggu seseorang dan saat melihat Nona singgah meneduh di depan kafe, aku mengira Nona adalah kekasihnya... namun dugaanku sepertinya salah. Tepat saat Anda masuk pria itu pun keluar dari kafe," Ucapnya berhenti.

Alis Hinata sedikit berkerut, ia masih tersenyum. "Apa yang membuat Anda berspekulasi seperti itu, Tuan?" Tanyanya penasaran dengan hipotesis yang dikemukakan pelayan itu.

"Pakaian yang Anda kenakan sama dengannya. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna denim, dengan dalaman baju kaos putih. Mungkin hanya berbeda ukuran saja. Anda pasti tahu kan, trend baju couple saat ini dikalangan anak muda? Haha," ia tertawa renyah "Ini kebetulan yang tidak biasa, Anda bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan kelancangan saya Nona." Ucap pelayan itu sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Ah, tidak usah minta maaf, Tuan. Tidak apa-apa." Katanya sopan, kemudian berdiri. Ia mengecek jam, matanya seketika membulat melihat angka yang tertera pada jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Ini Tuan." Ia tak lupa meninggalkan pembayaran bon di atas meja dan mulai mengambil langkah cepat.

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar pelayan pria itu mengucapkan 'Datang lagi ya Nona!', sayangnya Hinata sedang terburu-buru saat ini. Langkah kakinya cepat dan terkadang sedikit berlari. Ia harus segera menuju tempat temannya berada sekarang.

 *** n***

Sesekali Sasuke mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Membaca membuatnya sedikit jenuh, membuatnya lantas menyimpan buku yang ia baca di atas meja ruang tengahnya , lalu melepas kacamata baca yang ia kenakan dan meletakannya di atas buku. Ia kemudian mengambil remote Tv dan menekan tombol on-nya, barangkali ada acara Tv yang menarik perhatiannya.

Menghela nafas bosan. Sendari tadi, Sasuke hanya menekan-nekan tombol remot malas. Dirasanya getaran dari benda persegi panjang-ponselnya, sigap ia melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel _'Dobe's calling'_.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Hn."

"..."

"Aku tidak ikut." Hampir saja Sasuke menutup telpon dari naruto, sebelum ia mendengar suara teriakan teman berisiknya itu.

"TUNGGU _TEME._ JANGAN TUTUP DULU!" Teriak Naruto dari sana.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"..."

"Hn," Gumannya, kemudian menutuo telepon.

 *** n***

Jadi, telepon Naruto-sahabat Sasuke- Waktu itu bermaksud mengajak Sasuke ikut bersamanya jalan-jalan ke festival akhir pekan. Karena Sasuke ada waktu luang pada akhir pekan ia pun memutuskan ikut. Sekadar mengibur diri. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat anak itu (a.k.a Naruto) membawa banyak teman perempuannya... ia seketika kehilangan keinginan untuk berkeliling.

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Naruto mengajaknya untuk pergi bersamanya namun, apa yang terjadi? Teman berisiknya itu malah malah pergi bersama teman perempuannya entah kemana. Sasuke terus berjalan, tak jauh dari lokasi diadakannya festival ada taman. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari bangku taman terdekat dan duduk untuk sekedar menikmati minuman miliknya.

Hinata terlalu lelah. Ia lelah berada di tengah keramaian, semakin lama semakin membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia juga terpisah dari teman-temannya. Ia lantas berjalan menuju taman yang kebetulan dekat dengan lokasi diadakannya festival, mencari bangku taman terdekat dan duduk, untuk sekedar menikmati makanan ringan yang ia beli saat berda di festival.

Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang menyadari. Bahwa mereka duduk bersebelahan. Sisi kanan Sasuke, sisi kiri Hinata. Mereka hanya saling membelakangi dan dipisahkan oleh jarak kurang dari dua meter.

Tbc

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kritikan dan sarannya ditunggu :)**

 **Klo mau komen soal fict debut saya juga gak apa-apa. Seneng malah XD**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca ;)**

 **Sampai jumpa~**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Flora**

 **03.04.2016**


End file.
